¡Es Gay!
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: 3 vampiros, 1 licantropo; solos sin las chicas por una semana ¿De que sera capaz Emmett? ¿Podrán sobrevivir Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob & Edward?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Emmett: Hmm… Andyy' ¿Qué hago aquí? *preocupado***_

_**Andyy': tranquilo *le da palmaditas en la espalda* solo me ayudaras a decir el Disclaimer & te vas **_

_**Emm: Yupiii! Disclaimer, Disclaimer *cantando***_

_**Andyy': Emm… *carraspea* Emm… basta ¿si? A lo que venimos**_

_**Emm: ho si, lo olvidaba, La historia es de Andyy', ella se las ingenia para hacer estas tramas tan… taaan... uum…. Originales *mira de reojo***_

_**Andyy': & los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D Disfruten el fic (:**_

* * *

_**¡ES GAY!**_

* * *

_**Día 1**_

Y ahí estaba yo, con Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, solos, esparcidos por toda la casa, sin saber qué hacer, más que esperar la llegada de nuestras respectivas parejas del "maratón de las compras" claro; patrocinado por Alice Cullen S.A * Y que para nuestra mala pero muy, muy mala suerte – y para la de Bella- duraría exactamente una semana.

Me encontraba sentado en el piano, tratando de componer una nana más para Bella, mientras que Carlisle estaba en la cocina disecando y "operando" un conejo –por diversión dijo él- mientras que jazz estaba entretenido con su colección de soldaditos, tanques, metralletas y todo un sinfín de ejércitos que tenía de colección y por ultimo Emmett, que se encontraba acostado en el suelo, hablando con una hormiga.

De pronto Emmett, le susurro algo al pobre animal y pregunto con voz solemne:

-Jasper… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Emmett, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué tienes cara de gay?

Carlisle y yo estallamos en risa, Jasper dejo abruptamente sus soldaditos, para ver con rostro confundido a Emmett, y sin cambiar de tono de voz y humor contesto:

-Por la misma razón que tú tienes retraso mental

-No tengo retraso mental- replico

-Demuéstralo, comportándote como un vampiro de 85 años Emm- le dije

-¡Cállate Eddy! Nadie te habló

-Como digas murmuré

Emmett era el alma de esta casa, cuando Bella no estaba se encargaba de ambientizar la casa, y cuando ella estaba presente... huum… bueno también. Ignore por completamente la discusión del retraso mental de Emmett, a la cuál habían involucrado a Carlisle, pidiendo un "punto de vista médico" Bloque lo mejor que pude todo pensamiento estúpido de Emmett, palabras nada agradables de Jasper y llamadas de Auxilio de Carlisle, aunque hasta cierto punto no podía ignorar aquel instinto asesino, que emanaba de Jasper.

-¡Emmett!- grito Jasper

-¡Jajaja!... ¡ves! Eres gay… gaaaaaaay- salió gritando de la sala para subir a las escaleras y gritar desde ahí:- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! GAAAAY! JASPIRGAY!

-¡Cállate Emmett!- gritaba un ya colérico Jasper-Detente o…

-¿O que gay?- dijo burlonamente Emm- me darás una rasguñadita? ¿"manís*"?

-Emmett- susurro Jasper

-¡Es gay, gay, gay, gay, Jasper es gay, gay, gaaay!- Cantaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa.

Me había quedado estático en mi lugar, sabía que Emmett, era bromista, a veces –por no decir que siempre- era pésimo, pero esta vez, se paso de la raya, llegando a la estupidez. Busque con la mirada a Carlisle, y él había…Desaparecido.

"_Por Dios, que se calle… ¿Qué hice para que Emmett tuviera este tipo de trastorno?"_

Eso sin duda era Carlisle, ¿pero donde rayos andaba? Me levante del banquillo, y fui a buscar a Carlisle para que pusiera orden, a un muy descontrolado Emmett, cuando llegue a la cocina, encontré al pobre conejo abierto y seco. No se me antojaba, ya estaba lleno. Pero de pronto escuche sollozos

"_¿Dónde estás Alice?, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?"_

-¿Jasper?

Me acerque y quede sorprendido al ver a un Jasper, sentando en un rincón de la cocina, meciéndose de un lado a otro con las piernas abrazadas y repitiendo mentalmente _"Alice, amor, ayúdame" _Era muy cómico y triste el verlo, ya que se encontraba en el rincón donde se suponía que iba el bote de basura, el cual estaba al otro lado de la cocina.

-jazz- dije acercándome a él- tranquilo

-no, no, no, no- repetía una y otra vez mirando hacia la nada- Alice, Alice, Alice

¡Genial! Ahora me sentía completamente miserable, tenía unas ganas enormes de suicidarme, y todo por el estúpido comportamiento de Emmett. Me aleje de Jasper, ya que el bisturí que estaba en la mesita, se veía tan tentador, que no quería comenzar con idioteces.

Esto era un lio, bueno al menos Emmett, ya no estaba fastidiando con su estúpida cancioncita, pero ¿Y Carlisle?

"_lalalalala…. No oigo, no oigo, estoy muy lejos para que me escuchen y los escuche... Esme, amor, ¿por qué rayos fuiste al maratón de compras? Ayúdame…."_

Entonces seguí los pensamientos de Carlisle y me condujeron a una cabaña un tanto alejada de la casa. Cuando entre casi me doy un tiro en la cabeza –hipotéticamente hablando- cuando encontré a Carlisle igual que a Jasper, pero la diferencia era que Carlisle se tapaba los odios y tarareaba una canción.

-Car... ¿Carlisle?

-¡Oh! Edward!- dijo en susurro- No… no... no... ¡se que hacer! Esto es difícil… y traumático- ¿sollozaba?- Pensé que sería fácil, pero ¡No lo es! Emmett, es... es… ¡no se! ¡Pero me da miedo! ¡Ayúdame Edward!, eres mi única esperanza.

-Pero yo…

-Te lo agradecer toda la eternidad….

Y se volvió a encerrar en su burbuja. Derrotado, regrese a la casa lo más lento que pude, y ya casi a unos metros, volvía sentir aquella maldita sensación de querer morirme. Entre a la casa arrastrando los pies y me acosté en el sofá, apretándome el puente de la nariz.

-Maldita sea- susurre- Jasper, me quiero morir, ¿Podrías cambiar tu estado de ánimos?

"_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…."_

_-_Ok, creo que ese es un "no"

Me levante del sofá, y fui directo a mi habitación, cuando llegue a la puerta una cartulina de un color verde fosforescente de "me ves porque me ves" estaba pegada en la puerta.

_**Querido Eddy:**_

_**Estaba tan preocupado por Jazzy, que tuve que salir de emergencia para buscar ayuda para él, y hacer que acepte su realidad… que es gay jeje.**_

_**& como mi Jeep esta en reparación, tome tu volvo**_

_**Tranquilo, lo cuidare ;)**_

_**Emm**_

-¡EMMETT CULLEEEEN!- grité

¿Mi preciado volvo… estaría en una sola pieza?

* * *

_**Primer capi aqui vamos! espero que les gsute este fic, es un poco fuera de lo normal xD, pobre Eddy muajajaa (66' ok, no... su volvo tsss.. que le pasa a Emm? Jasper será gay? & carlisle... quedara traumado por toda la eternidad?**_

_**S.A: Sociedad Anonima**_

_**Manis: aqui en mexico, es una expresión que se utiliza muchas veces para hacerle burla a las personas de este tipo d epreferencias sexuales (ojo: no estoy en contra de ellos)**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jasper: Andyy'? -asustado- Andyy'?... An..**_

_**Andyy': Aquí estoy –susurrándole escondida- Ven Jazz…**_

_**Jasper: -cauteloso- Que sucede? Porque nos ocultamos?**_

_**Andyy': Porque… -mira a todos lados- Emmett esta loco….**_

_**Emmett: YA LOS VII!, ANDYY' Jazzie ya veraaan…**_

_**Andyy': Jazz! Correeee….! –corriendo-**_

_**Jasper: Los personajes no son de Andyy', son de Meyer! –corriendo- La trama solo es de Andyy' Disfruten el capii! –cargando a Andyy' & saliendo corriendo-**_

_**Emmett: Ya voy! –se para, respira- Este capítulo está dedicado a **__Cindy Williams Black __**AHORA SI, YA VERAS Jazzieee!**_

* * *

_**¡ES GAY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Día 2**_

¡Dios! Mi amado volvo, ¿estará bien? Eso espero, porque sería capaz de cortarle la cabeza a Emmett y después ¡hacer estofado con todo su cuerpo! Espera. ¿Qué dije? Quiero matar a Emmett….

-¡Jasper!- grite colérico desde mi habitación- ¡Por todos los cielos… ¡TE ODIO!

-¡YO TE ODIO MAS EDWARD CULLEN!

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, Jasper, el tranquilizador Jasper, me decía a mi; su perfecto hermano Edward Cullen, que me odia. Wooow, Emmett si que estaba sacando boleto para el otro lado… y gratis. Después de una pequeña discusión entre Jasper y yo, -motivada por el odio hacia Emmett- decidí salir de la casa, ya que por motivos demasiados obvios, Jasper andaba mas voluble que el gas, cada cinco minutos quería matar a alguien, suicidarme, reír, llorar, vengarme, pero todo en cinco minutos, algo cansado.

Cuando salía de la casa, tratando de aligerar aquella sensación de ansiedad compulsiva de asesinar; al ver lo que vi, se incremento….demasiado diría yo.

-¡Eddy! ¡Mi pequeño hermanito vampiro! ¿Te gusta la remodelación que le hice a tu auto?- preguntaba esperanzado

-EMMETT MACARTTY CULLEN…..-susurre molesto

-¿Qué? ¿significa un si?

-Significa…-dije poniéndome en posición de ataque- Que te voy a arrancar la cabeza

-¡Yo te ayudo!- gritaron al unisón un Jasper colérico y un Carlisle con deseos y pensamientos de venganza.

-¿Qué mier…?-dijo Emmett

-Emmett-dije tratando de calmarme- ¿Por qué rayos pintaste el volvo de color ¡ROSAAAA FOSFORESCENTEE!

-¿No te gusta?- fingió ser ofendido- Vamos Eddy, este color ayudara a Jasper a aceptar sus preferencias- dijo burlesco Emmett

-¡Cállate maldito Grandulón!- grito Jasper lanzándosele encima

-¡Jasper!- lo agarre- Cálmate

-Emmett eres un… (**Lo sentimos censuramos esta parte ya que Jasper tenía muchas cosas nada bonitas que decir)… **¡morirás!

-Jasper- dijo Carlisle- ¿Quieres que traiga una sierra eléctrica?

-¡¿QUE?-gritamos Emmett y yo- Vamos papi, no hablas en serio… ¿O sí?

-Emmett…-susurro Carlisle- todo tiene un límite…

-¡Correé!- le dije al tarado de Emmett, peor al no reaccionar, fui yo el que salió corriendo con Jasper en brazos.

Cuando estuvimos muy, muy lejos de ellos, solté a Jasper y el instintivamente fue y mato a unos cuantos animales que andaban por ahí. Jasper siempre era muy pulcro al realizar nuestras actividades de caza, pero hoy… Dios mío, parecía pordiosero.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las sensaciones de enojo, se iban disipando y comenzaban a llegar olas de mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunte a un mugriento y asqueroso Jasper

-Si- miro su atuendo- Lo…lo siento, pero tenía que desahogarme de una manera.

-Te entiendo- lo consolé- Vamos a casa

-ok

Corrimos de nuevo a casa, y al llegar solo se encontraba Carlisle sentando en el sofá leyendo un libro de comida mexicana.

-Carlisle… ¿qué haces con ese libro de comida mexica?

-Veras- dijo tranquilamente poniendo el libro sobre una mesita- Hare _tamales*_con toda la carne que posee Emmett

-Oh... eso es... algo…

-Tétrico- termino Jasper por mí- por cierto ¿Dónde está Emmett?

-Fue a Seattle a comprar comida

-¿Qué?- dijimos Jazz y yo- ¿Para qué?- pregunte

-Invito…-dudo un momento- invito a Jacob Black a pasar toda esta semana aquí en la casa

Hay no, no, no, no, que no sea lo que escuche. ¿Jacob Black aquí en MI casa, por UNA semana?

-Sí, es lo que piensas- dijo Jazz- Jacob Black viene a la casa

-Emmett, tiene un grave pero súper grave retraso mental…-susurre al viento.

Genial, ahora tenía muchos problemas. Uno: mi volvo era de un color rosa fosforescente…¿Qué se cree ese tarado para hacerle eso a mi volvo? Dios, tendré que componerlo, antes de que Black llegue. Dos: mi archisuperrequetecontra enemigo, viene a mi casa a pasarla el fin de semana. ¿Qué me podía faltar?

-¡Llegamos Familia!- grito Emmett

-Mierda…-susurre- Esto me faltaba

-Hey Edward-saludo Jake- ¿Ya te aburriste de Bella, que decidiste cambiar de bando?

-Cállate Black

"_Digo, porque yo podría cuidar de ella…."_

-¡Black!

-Yo te sugiero- dijo Carlisle- Jake, que comiences a correr, porque Edward, tiene unas intenciones no tan buenas contigo.

-¡Que pasó Eddy!, yo no soy de esas andadas…

-jajajajajaa…. ¡Eddy también es GAY!-gritaba Emmett, mientras que Jasper aliviado se echaba a reír y Carlisle junto con Jake le seguían

-Black… corre- le advertí

-¿Qué...?

-Corrrree…-volví a susurrar

-Ok, vampiros, ahora vuelvo

Y Jacob salió disparado convirtiéndose en lobo y refugiarse en el bosque, mientras que yo, me quitaba mi camisa y salía en dirección hacia él.

-¡La casería comienza!- gritó Emmett

* * *

_***tamales: Comida tradicional de México, muy buenos por cierto!**_

_**Capitulo segundo… ¡Terminado! Que les pareció? Espere se hayan divertido un momento con las ocurrencias de Emm, pobre Eddy jajaja y no se diga de nuestro papi Cullen jejee xD en fin, aquí esta mi segundo capi, bueno, me retiro, **_

_**Cindy, espero & te guste el capi, eres una nena increíble :D**_

_**Merezco Review?**_

_**Besos Andyy'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jake: Andyy'! amada mia, donde andabas? –abraza a Andyy'-**_

_**Andyy': awww, mi Jake – se seca una lagrima imaginaria- pues, andaba huyendo de ese loco de Emm **_

_**Jake: aah- mira a todos lados- yo igual, jeje, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré –abraza mas fuerte a Andyy'-**_

_**Andyy': -emocionada- Aww, mi vida, que bien, pero primero el Disclaimer**_

_**-Jake: -berrinche- Hmm… esta bien; Los personajes no son de Andyy son de nuestra creadora Meyer, ella solo es 100% autora de la trama.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Día 3**

_Jasper P.O.V_

-Estoy aburrido-

-Yo igual-

-Vayamos a molestar a Jake

-Vale, pero donde nos agarre tú tienes la culpa

-Collón

-Imbécil

-Vamos

-Vamos

Una vez más seguía al imbécil de Emmett. ¿Es que acaso me gustaba la mala vida?

-¡Si Jasper!- gritó Edward, desde quien sabe donde- te gusta la mala vida

-Esto… gracias- escupí

Me valía un pito si Edward "Don perfección" escuchaba mis pensamientos. ¡Baah! Se cree tan perfecto… Porque tiene una mujer "perfecta" y bla bla bla bla bla…

_Everybody line up, The show is about to start__Everybody line up The show is about to start_….*

Oh, Oh…. Ese número era de… Alice. ¿Bendición? ¿Maldición?

-Contesta Gay- dijo Emmett

-Cállate- conteste- Bueno…

-¡_Jasper Hale!- _gritaron desde el otro lado- ¡_Ve ahora mismo a cambiarte esa porquería de ropa, tu no puedes andar así! Ni aunque estés enojado con Emm… ¡AHORA!_

_-_pero...

-¡_Pero nada Jazzie! Tu eres mi marido y tienes que vestir como tal…. ¿Cómo estas amor?- _dijo modulando la voz

-Emm… bien… Supongo- dude

-Aww, Jazzie, no te preocupes, el tarado de Emm, tendrá su castigo por lo que te hizo- se oían risas en el fondo

-Uh… yo…esto… bien- suspire- Saluda a las chicas por mi y por parte de Edward, Carlisle y Emmett

-_no te preocupes mi vida, ya te escucharon, estas en altavoz._

Si tuviera la oportunidad de sonrojarme, lo haría. _"Qué vergüenza"_ pensé.

-Si que lo es- aclaro Edward

-_Dile a Eddy, que su ovejita le manda saludos, que espera muy pronto al su león… _

_-Grrr- _dijeron

-Espera...All amor, ¿ese "Grrr" fue de bella?

-_Sip, Bueno, Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos dentro de dos días te amo mi Jazzie Jazzie!_

_-….-_

Fue algo incomodo debo de decir, mientras subía a la habitación y me cambiaba de ropa –porque Alice me lo exigió- recordaba la incómoda charla. ¡Lotería! Baje corriendo las escaleras y busque a Emmett, como no lo encontraba decidí ir por la mejor persona que podría ayudarme: Jake

-Que onda apestosito- le salude

-Saludos MR seriedad- contestó

-¿Qué haces flojo?- soné casual sentándome a su lado

-Pues juego _House of Death*…._ ¡Muérete!- grito sobresaltándome un poco

-Gracias por lo que me toca- conteste volteando a ver la pantalla

-No, lo que pasa… ¡Maldito!.. Yo es que mira Jaz… ¡Sii Muere imbécil!

-¿Puedo probar?

Jake le puso pausa a su juego, me observo, me analizo y eso hizo que me tensara y comenzara a mandar olas de tensión. ¿Qué tanto me veía?

-¡Jasper!- Grito Carlisle-¡Cálmate que ya maté al decimo segundo conejo por tu tensión!

-Lo siento- susurré- ¡Y bien Black? ¿Puedo jugar o no?

-Hmm… voy en el nivel…-suspiro- Ok, a ver quien hace más puntos y gana

Entonces un poco nervioso tome el control y Jake reinicio el juego. Cuando comenzó a cargarse y experimentaba con cada botón, comencé a comprender el juego….

Emmett P.O.V

-Eddy, hermanito, ¿sigues molesto?- pregunte con inocencia.

¡Qué Culpa tenía yo de que tuviéramos un hermano gay! Digo, me preocupa su bienestar y por lo mismo, quise ayudarlo a que comprendiera y aceptara de una vez que a el pues… le gustaba el arroz con popote… y esas cosas.

-No Emmett- dijo un poco… ¿enojado?- ya lárgate

-Oh Eddy, -dije tratando de animarlo- Vamos, acompáñame a la casa ¿siiii?

-¿Para que?

Hmm... Buena pregunta… _"piensa, piensa Emmy…" _¡Listo!

-Para molestar a Black

Entonces en el rostro angelical y perfecto de mi hermanito se dibujo una sonrisa malvada maquiavélica y tétrica. Eso sí que dio miedo.

-Con gusto- contesto bajándose del árbol- Vamos

-Eddy- dije abrazándolo- Si te lo propones darías miedo

-Vaya descubrimiento…-ironizo

-Tómalo como un cumplido

-Lo que tú digas- dijo fastidiado

¿Es que Eddy no tenía sentido del humor? No, el Eddy nació amargado, lo había olvidado; pero ¿Que culpa tenía yo de que haya obtenido la felicidad y sentido de humor que le había tocado a mi pobre Eddy? En algo tenía que salir defectuoso el Edward, y en algo yo tenía que salir perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fuimos a ver qué hacia Carlisle y nos asustamos un poco al ver lo que vimos.

-¡Carlisle!- grito Eddy- ¿Por qué… porque… tantos conejos muertos!

-Jas..Jasper- susurro mientras le cortaba una pata a un conejito hermoso

-¡Eres un asesino!- grite- ¡_Bugs Bunny _te odia!

-¡Muérete Jasper!- grito Jake

-¡Muérete Jacob!- grito Jazzie

-¡Eddy!- dije asustado- ¡Se van a matar! ¡No quiero perderme esto!

Salí corriendo a la sala de juegos que teníamos en la casa, y me decepcione al ver a Jasper y a Jacob jugando un videojuego, de zombis. Cool. Zombis, mis favoritos. Edward entro tras de mi, y quedo estupefacto.

-Lo que me faltaba, que Jasper y Jacob quedaran idiotas por juegos como estos

-¡Cállate!- gritaron Jazz y Jake

-¡Juego, juego, juego, juego!- brincaba atrás de ellos, emocionado

-Espera…-susurro Jasper

Y así lo hice, me senté a un lado de estos dos brutos y espere mi turno pacientemente. Al fin y al cabo teníamos horas de sobra apenas eran las… Hmm ¿Qué hora era?

-Las diez de la mañana- contesto Eddy

-Gracias Broo por eso te quiero

-Aja

Pero mi turno no llegaba, Jasper y Jacob llevaban, cinco horas jugando y no me dejaba jugar a mi. ¡Tarados! Tenía tantas ganas de matar zombis que no me dejaban, pero algún día….

-¡Espera!- dijo Jake- Tengo... tengo que ir al baño

Y mientras Jacob salía disparado al baño, Jasper ganaba la partida.

-¡Si Te gane Black!- grito

-Bueno me toca- cante- Eddy anda vamos a jugar

-No, yo no quiero terminar con el cerebro lavado

-Eddy eres gay

-Cállate imbécil

-Gay

-Emmett

-Gay… ¡GAY!

-Edward… será mejor que le hagas caso a Emmett, si no... Quedaras traumado

-Te escuche- le dije

-De acuerdo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jacob P.O.V_

-Llegue chicos por…

-Muérete Emmett!- gritaba Edward- ¡Siii! ¡Wajajajajajaja! ¡Te ganeee! ¡Por fin Edward Cullen! Obtuvo una victoria!

-Eso es trampa Eddy- lloriqueo Emm

-Noo- grito eufórico- Esto es… es… es… VICTORIA!

-¿¡Donde esta esa maldita chupasangre!- grité

-Jake…-dijo tranquilamente Jasper- Victoria de triunfo, no de vampiros

-Ah… lo siento

-Te reto Black- dijo superior Edward

-No me tientes Cullen, que soy muy bueno en esto

-Miedoso

-Ok, acepto el reto, pero no llores por la derrota…

-¡Heey!-grito jazz- me tocaba jugar con Jacob, tramposos…

-Chicos yo quería ver si….- solo llegue a escuchar el susurro de Carlisle cuando entro.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Jugaran- dijeron Emmett y Jazz

-Interesante- contesto el Doc vampiro-¿Puedo ver?

-Claro, apuesto diez a Jake,-dijo Emmett

-Diez a Edward-dijeron Jazz y Carlisle

-¿Listo?-pregunte

-Listo- contesto Edward

Empezamos con la matanza de zombis, y está seguro de que el ganaría a Cullen, porque a mi Jacob Black, nadie, nadie, le ganaba en el videojuego de _House of Death._

_

* * *

_

_***Fashionista de Jimmy James, escúchenla ;D**_

_***The House of the Dead, es un videojuego muy padre (o al menos a mi me encanta) asi como se ponen los chicos así me pongo yo xD**_

_**Capitulo tres….¡Terminado! que les pareció? Jajaja espero y les guste, disculpen las faltas de ortografía (si es que hay) pero en plena oscuridad no veo bien XD**_

_**Jajaja pobre de Carlisle, terminara con el psiquiatra, ¿Quién ganara? ¿Edward o Jake?**_

_**Algun Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	4. Chapter 4 parte I

_**Andyy': Carli –buscando- Carlisle?**_

_**Carlisle: sshhh –escondido en las sombras- acércate Andyy'**_

_**Andyy': e_e –se acerca- que sucede papi Cullen?**_

_**Carlisle: Yo… necesito… yo… -tartamudeando- yo… psi…si…co...**_

_**Andyy': -exasperada- Psicólogo? Eso necesitas papi Cullen**_

_**Carlisle: ¡Siiii! –lleno de esperanza- ¿Me conseguirás uno?**_

_**Andyy': Claro – sonríe & le abraza- Pero primero el Disclaimer**_

_**Carlisle: Los personajes no son de Andyy', son de Meyer, solo juaga con la historia, & crea magnificas ideas. Disfruten el capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡Es Gay!**

**

* * *

**

**Día 4**

_Carlisle P.O.V_

Ahora después de casi un dia y medio de partida de juego, nos encontrábamos en santa paz, bueno, -Jasper no porque seguía siendo molestado por Emmett y jake- Solo Edward y yo, sentados cómodamente en el sofá. Me había dado hambre así que fui a la cocina.

Antes, mucho antes, había dudado de la capacidad de Jacob y de mis otros hijos –bueno, sigo dudándolo de Emmett- pero llevaban toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando ese bendito y magnifico juego _House of Dead _solo me toco jugarlo unas cuantas veces, pero las que jugué, le ¡gane al bastardo de Edward!

-¡Carlisle!, ¿Por qué me dices bastardo? –pregunto indignado Edward

-Es culpa de Jasper, siento odio y ganas de…

-Matar-susurro Jake

Ese Jasper, necesitaba un psicólogo urgentemente

-Y tu- contesto Edward

-Como sea- le dije enojado

¡Buena idea! Necesito un psicólogo….

-Pero yo te…

-Cállate Edward "sabelotodo"- le dije

-jajaja sabelotodo- dijo Jake

-Cállate can barato del _barrio de tepito* _- le agredí

-¡Oye!-se quejó

-jajaja can del barrio de tepito- contraataco Edward- Ok, ya, esto es serio, Carlisle tu… ¿Qué rayos haces?

¿Qué que hacia? ¡Qué que hacia! Pues estaba ARTO de escuchar tantas estupideces, mi cerebro se había colapsado y ya no soportaba y la única manera de sentirme bien y alivianado era estar comiendo mínimo tres conejos, que sabía un poco a marihuana…. Eso me relajaba

¿-Como sabes que los conejos ingieren marihuana eh?

-Nop..loooh shee- dije con medio conejo en la boca- ¿Impoltha?

-Me da lo mismo- dijo Edward exasperado…. Huum, el conejo sabía biiieeeeen

-Jake

-¿qué?

-Aquí entre "nos"- le dije bajo el efecto del conejo- Eres la persona indicada para Bella

-¡PAPA!- grito Edward

-JAJAJAJAJA! LO SABIAAAA! BLAKC: 1 CULLEN: 0

-¡Te apoyo Jake!-gritaron Jasper Y Emmett

-BLACK: 3 CULLEN 0 MARCADOR FINAL: JAKE GANA SII! –gritaba eufórico

-Púdrete Black- escupió Edward- Carlisle, Jasper, vámonos

-Heey! Tu no eres mi padre, en todo caso, el debería de decirlo…. Mandón- lloriqueo Jasper

-Dilo Carlisle, di que nos vamos

-¿Por qué?

-Iremos con el Psicólogo

-¡VAMONOS JASPER WHITLOCK!

-Dios, eso si da miedo- comento Emmett- Anda Jazzie gay, ve con tu amiguis el Psicólogo

-Cállate, vámonos papa, Edward

Nos subimos al volvo de Edward… ¿Por qué siempre en su estúpido auto?

-Porque ahora soy el más cuerdo de los tres

-Ah

-Si opino lo mismo- dijo Jasper

Bueno, al menos Jazz me apoyaba, ¿Qué le diría al Psicólogo?

"_Verá, mi familia, es un poco rara para su especia, ah si! Somos vampiros, pero Hey! No se asuste, somos vegetarianos, vera mi hijo mayor, Emmett, es un tarado, lo acepto, y peor aun, hace que mi hijo el emo, sea muy sensible y ahora dude de sus preferencias sexuales, y mi otro hijo, que es un ególatra engreído se cree un demonio por quitarle la vida a su amada esposa que era humana y ahora es vampira._

_Y pues, necesitaba desahogarme señor psicólogo, y como soy vampiro, pues no puedo consumir drogas y esas cosas, asi que le sugiero que me de morfina, o algún somnífero (porque no duermo deje le digo) deme algo asi en un animal, porque como le dije soy vegetariano…."_

¿Dios, que pensaba? Ahora sí que le diría al psicólogo?

* * *

_***Barrio de tepito: es una zona de la Cd. De México en donde hay mucha piratería, en pocas palabras quiso decirle perro pirata xD**_

_**Hola! Esta es la primer parte, no ando tan inspirada así que les dejo la mitad, del capi xD espero que les guste :D**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	5. Chapter 5 parte II

_**Carlisle: Andyy' muchas gracias –abrazando fuertemente-**_

_**Andyy: no… no…res…sss…pii…..rooooo… -asfixiándose-**_

_**Carlisle: Oh! Perdóname –soltándola y abrazándola suavemente- ¿Mejor?**_

_**Andyy': -toma bocanada de aire- Si… mejor, & ahora papi Cullen ¿Por qué me das las gracias?**_

_**Carlisle: Por subir capitulo & por mandarme al psicólogo**_

_**Andyy': no hay de que… pero di el disclairme**_

_**Carlisle: Andyy' no es nuestra creadora, si no Meyer, ella solo creo la trama (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Día 4 Parte II**

Carlisle P.O.V

-¿Y cómo te sientes con esto Carlisle?

-Yo…. Es extraño- conteste

-¿Podrías explicarte?

-¿Usted cree en criaturas mitológicas y eso…?

-¿Hombres lobos, vampiros, unicornios y duendes…?

-algo así Doc.

-Pues no Carlisle, no creo en eso, pero dime ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te sucede?

-Vera… tengo un hijo que se cree algo mucho peor que el mismo diablo- _por no decir que mi hijo es vampiro _pensaba- El, cree que no merece a su esposa, ya que le arrebato lo que más puede apreciar un ser humano como ella….

-¿Su virginidad?- pregunto el doctor y en la sala de espera se escucharon las carcajadas de los chicos

-Podría decirse…que sí. Aparte tengo un hijo, que se deja manipular por su bajita eh hiperactiva esposa, ella lo hace a su manera es como si él fuera su _muñeca de trapo _es…terrorífico- me estremecí al recordarlo- y para el colmo Doc.….

Me acerque lentamente a él para que me escuchara lo más bajito que fuese y que ojala y mis hijos no.

-Es…Es…

-¿Es que? Susurro el psicólogo

-Es…emo

-¿Emo?

-Si Doc.- confirme- Y por lo tanto, el ya no sabe de sus preferencias sexuales

-¿Ósea como Carlisle? Tu hijo es emo, tiene esposa, es su "_muñeca de trapo" _- hizo comillas imaginarias- ¿y dices que es gay?

-Siiip- conteste

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-hablo para el mismo, pero yo lo escuche

-Lo sé Doctor

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué?

-olvídelo

-Olvidado

Estuvimos mucho tiempo encerrados en la oficina del Psicólogo mientras él hacia apuntes y yo, le contaba toda mi vida, bueno, la gran mayoría de ella, ya que no podía resumir mi vida de más de 300 años* en dos horas. El psicólogo siempre me hacia esa estúpida pregunta "¿Cómo te sientes con eso Carlisle?" quería gritarle: "¡Maaaaaaaal! ¡Mis hijos son RAROS, INADAPTADOS, BISEXUALES, ADICTIVOS COMPULSIVOS AL SEXO & TENGO DOS HIJOS QUE SON DE LOS QUE "NO ROMPEN NI UN PLATO PERO ME ROMPEN TODA LA VAJILLAAAA!

-Pues trato de sobre llevar la situación- conteste

-Bueno, te digiero Carlisle, que lleves a tus hijos a terapias de grupo

-¿A quiénes?- pregunte sumamente curioso

-Podrías llevar a tu hijo Jasper- dijo observando su hoja- que es el que tiene mayor problemas, después conforme lleven las terapias, podrías mandar a tus otros hijos

-Claro

-Bueno, Carlisle es todo por hoy, quizás, solo necesitas descansar

-Aah- conteste- Claro, lo tomaré en cuenta

-Nos vemos

-Hasta luego

Salí del Psicólogo y me quede observando a mis dos hijos sentados sin hacer nada. _"dios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

-El haberme convertido en vampiro- susurro Edward

-Cállate- le dijo Jasper- ¿Puedo entrar con el psicólogo?

-Después, ahora vámonos- dije ignorando la cara de auxilio de Jazz

Meta a corto Plazo: Curarme del trauma

Listo.

Meta a largo plazo: Hacer que Jasper acepte que es o no gay, hacer que Emmett ya no sea adicto compulsivo al sexo, hacer que Alice deje de ser compradora compulsiva, Que Rosalie deje de ser vanidosamente odiosa, que Edward deje de considerarse el peor monstro y mucho mas maldito que Lucifer y hacer que Bella sea menos timida y mas… mas… ella esta así bien.

En Proceso

¿Podré hacerlo?

-Lo dudo- respondió Edward

Me daba lo mismo…. Oh me dejaba de llamar Carlisle Peter Cullen Facinelli.

* * *

_**¡Listo!...**_

_**Carlisle: Hey Andyy tengo una queja ¬¬'**_

_**Andyy': ¿sí? –Ojitos-**_

_**Carlisle: yo no me llamo Carlisle Peter Cullen Facinelli**_

_**Andyy': Antes di que te agregue papi Cullen._.**_

_**Carlisle: aah, ok, ok, ya no hay más quejas u.u**_

_**Como decía… ¡LISTO! El capi esta terminado! ¿Que les parecio? Es´pero y sea de su agrado**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward: Andyy' ¿Podrías decirme cuando terminara esta tortura?**_

_**Andyy': Hmm..-pensando- no lo se (:**_

_**Edward: -cara de horror- porfaa que se pronto, ya no puedo más con estos locos**_

_**Andyy': hay Eddy, que poco aguantas ¬¬'**_

_**Edward: como sea e_e**_

_**Andyy' –enojada- Ándale síguele Cullen, que si no a ti también te mando a terapia y te quito a Bella muajajaja**_

_**Edward: ¡no Andyy'! –arrodillandose- no lo hagas ¡Haré lo que sea! Pero no hagas eso**_

_**Andyy: Di el Disclaimer… Y lo pensaré**_

_**Edward: Los personajes no son de ella somos de Meyer, al igualq facebok pertenece a **__**Mark Zuckerberg**__** & youtube a **__**Chad Hurley**__**,**__**Steve Chen**__**y**__**Jawed Karim**__**–sollozando- Andyy es dueña de la trama (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Día 5**

-Estoy sumamente aburrido

-Pues lárgate

-Calle Cullen

-Cállate tu Black

-Sanguijuela

-Perro barato de tepito

-Cállate Edward, ese insulto es mío

-Como sea

-¡¿Por qué PUTAS NO SE CALLAN YA DE UNA VEZ TODOS?- les grité

-Uuh… Jazzie gay ya se puso nena- dijo Emmett

-CALLATE VAMPIRO CON RETRASO MENTAL

Todos se quedaron callados, por fin… paz. Me sentía tranquilo, ahora podía disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad que me quedaba para poder….

-¡Emmett!- grito Jake

-Santísima mierda- susurré- ¿Ahora qué?

Salí de la cocina y me asume a la sala, y pude ver como Emmett se estaba carcajeando al igual que Edward y Carlisle... Hmm bueno el solo estaba sentado en el rincón meciéndose de un lado a otro. Pobre Carlisle

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dije exasperado

-jaja jajaja... Jass… jajajajaa…. El jakee… jajajaja- decía Emmett

-¿Edward?- dije volteándolo a ver

-ja jajaja el chucho… jajaja jajaja… buena…Emmett jajaja ja

-¿Jake?- pregunte a mi última esperanza

-El estúpido de tu hermano- gruñía- Emmett, puso _cola loca* _en el asiento... y…-decía furico

-¿Y?

-¡Y quede pegado del trasero!

"_JA-JA esa fue buena Emmett" _pensé

Y me asome a ver el pobre sillón; y tenía razón, Jake estaba pegado del trasero al sillón sin posibilidad de moverse, jaja se veía tan gracioso, que si fuera humano tendría la oportunidad de llorar de la risa e inevitablemente, me solté a reír.

-¿Tu también?

-Jajaja... es que… deberías de verte..

Sería una buena foto para _facebook_.

-¡Eso es Jasper!-grito emocionado Edward- ¡Ire por la cámara!

-¿Qué mierd….? NI SE TE OCURRA CULLEEEEEN!- gritaba Jacob- LO HACES Y TE MATOO!

-Ya está muerto- le dije

-Callate Jasper, ¡Carlisle Ayudamee!

Carlisle solo se tapo las orejas y comenzó a cantar "no oigo, no oigo tengo orejas de pescado" Pobre, en verdad necesitaba psiquiatra. Después de unos segundos Edward llego con la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos a Jake pegado al asiento del sillón, también aprovecho y tomo fotos a Carlisle y Emmett, que el último estaba tirado en el suelo…parecía ebrio.

-Jasper- dijo Edward, dándome la cámara- Súbelas a _facebook _y etiqueta a todos los de la pus & de forks

-¡CULLEN! VOY POR TI

-¡Nos vemos!

Y Edward salió corriendo y raramente seguido de un lobo con…un pedazo de tela en el trasero. Jaja.

Subí a la habitación y prendí la computadora, esperé a que se cargara, mientras vi las buenas fotos que tomo Edward de Jake, jaja haciendo gestos, las fotos del drogado de Emmett y del podre Carlisle. Una vez que cargo, abrí el navegador y me metí a _facebook._

Notificaciones: 2

Solicitud de Amistad: 0

Mensajes: 0

Cheque las notificaciones, y eran de Alice diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba y amaba. Cuando conteste sus publicaciones; cree un nuevo álbum de fotos y lo llamé "Semana de chicos" Y subí todas las fotos que Edward había tomado.

.

.

.

.

_Tres horas después_

**Notificaciones: 523**

**Solicitudes de Amistad: 100**

**Mensajes: 55**

¿Qué había sucedido en Face? Cheque todas las notificaciones y eran comentarios de nuestro álbum.

"_A 1.584269 personas les gusta esto"_

Woow, eran muchas, y eso que la población de Forks era pequeña. Decidi leer los comentarios:

**Jessica Stanley dice: "wooooow" ese es Jake? El amigo de Bella? tiene buen trasero!..."**

**Ángela Weber: "¿Qué le sucedioO:?"**

**Leah Clearwater: Estupido Black ¬¬' no sabe qué hacer & yo aquí perdiendo tiempo.**

**Sam Alpha Uley: "¡uuuh black! Ya es hora de que el metas unos buenos al chu… Al novio de tu "amiga"… jaja buena foto xD"**

**Seth Wolf: "jajaja Jake antes no te tomaron la foto dormido, desnudo, etc…**

**Alice Cullen: "JASPER HALE ¬¬' ESPERO NO LE HAYAN HECHO NADA A LA CASA NI AL SILLON, PORQUE ME CONOCERAN…. Te amo Jaz :D"**

**Bella Swan de Cullen: "Jasper… ¿Quien tomo esas fotos? Dime que no fue Edward, porque si lo hizo… bueno, pobre de mi Jake"**

**Edward Cullen: "JAJAJAJJA… oh no, bella yo no fui 8-) créeme amor, hay black en serio contigo haces desfiguros en nuestra casa."**

**Jacob Black: "Agárrate Cullen, porque vendrá mi venganza muajaja (66'"**

**Andiiee' Aguirre*: "pobre de mi Jake! D: veras que esto no se quedsra así -.-**

**Jacob Black: "quien eres tu?**

**Andiie' Aguirre: " ¬¬'"**

Esto sí que tuvo fama, Deberíamos de subir más fotos como estas. Mientras me reía un rato de los cometarios de medio mundo, sneti como entraban en micuarto sigilosamente.

-Ni lo intentes Black, no me asustaras

-No trato de hacer eso…-dijo sentándose a mi lado- ¡Hey esa foto! Puf, bueno venía a proponerte algo Jazz…

-¿Qué es?

-Mi venganza- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me dio terror

-¿De que trata?

-Mira…

Y escuche atentamente su malévolo y perfecto plan

.

.

.

.

-¡Edward!- le gritaba-Edwwaaaaard!

-¿Que quieres?- dijo saliendo de la nada

-¿Vamos de caza?

-Claro, hace mucho que no me alimento

-Vamos

Corrimos hacia el bosque, en busca de comida y lo primero que encontramos fueron unos venados corriendo, ambos nos lanzamos a comer, pero yo no comería, jeje, solo observaba como Edward se alimentaba de casi todos los venados. Una ves que termino me miro

-¿Por qué no comiste Jasper?

-Porque todo eran para ti- dije sonriendo

-ugh.. me marie.. que pasad, podqeh hadlo dado..?

-Esta e sla venganza de Jake y mía- sonreí aun más

-Jadspedr- me salpico de baba- Tuuu y Deiko?

-Así es Cullen- dijo saliendo de los arbusto un Jake muy feliz- Descansa

-Que tendoo?

-Te drogamos y sedamos

Entonces Edward quedo dormido… o algo así. Yo lo cargue y lo llevamos a la casa, ahí hicimos todo lo que teníamos planeado, vestimos a Edward, como reina gay, le maquillamos, le pusimos tacones, vestido, corse, sosten, peluca de rubia, y comenzamos a tomarle fotos.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Emmett llegando a la habitación

-Es una pequeña Broma- respondimos Jake y yo

-¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!

-Ok- dijo Jake- Ponte aquí, como si fuera…

-¿Asi?- dijo Emmett en una pose, muy comprometedora

-JAJAJAAJ, si así- respondí.

Después de una pequeña sesión de fotos, me dedique todo el rato que quedo para hacer un video de todas las fotos que le tomamos a estos dos, y la canción de fondo era la de _Bad reputation _de Joan Jett, después de que jake vio el video y se carcajeo al igual que yo; lo subimos a _youtube _y le pusimos como título **"Edward Cullen & su mala Reputación"**

**Visitas Diarias: 0**

**Comentarios: 0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dos horas después_

**Visitas Diarias: 5.248937**

**Comentarios: 11569**

-Mira jake!- dije acercando la lap a donde estaba el- mira nuestro video es el mas visitado de la red

-A ver

Y si efectivamente había mas de dos millones de visitas en _youtube _y miles de comentarios en el mismo

-Jajaja,mira lo que dice este comentario

**FanPattinson: OH POR DIOS! BUEN VIDEO, JAJAJAJA ESE CHICO.. UUM, EDWARD..SE PARECE MUCHO A MI AMOR PLATONICO :3**

-¡MIRA!- le dije a Jake igual de embonado que el- Hasta hay en otros idiomoas

**敏郎****:****ジャジャジャの兄弟は、このビデオは良いです！詳細を公開するだろうか？*******

**Cecilia: Je****ne peux pas****le croire****!****est****...****un mec****habillé en****femme****?****bonne vidéo****!***

**Sair145: **این ویدیو... اما ترس از بزرگ مرد عضلانی *

Ohh, nuestro video era famoso, vaya! Edward sí que la hacía para el cine

-A esto- susurro jake- Sabe la victoria

-Si, y vaya que sabe bien- conteste

* * *

*** Que video... aunque da miedo el chico grande y musculoso**

***Hermano! Esta buenísimo el video... podrían publicar mas?**

***No lo puedo creer!...es un chico vestido de mujer? Buen video!**

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que sea de su agrado, es uno de los capis mas largos, jeje y mas divertido desde mi punto de vista, Bueno espero sea de su agrado. Tardareen subir los últimos capítulos ya que entrare a estudiar de nuevo, pero, lo hare**_

_**No se desesperen que yo no les fallare (:**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Andyy: Puf estoy aburrida._.**_

_**Emmett: - se acerca & la abraza suavemente- No te aburras & escribe nuevo capi (:**_

_**Andyy: Estoy cansada…**_

_**Jake: Yo te doy un masaje –dando masaje en la espalda-**_

_**Andyy: Hmm- pensando- no tengo imaginación -.-**_

_**Jasper: Yo te ayudo –llevándola a sentar & Jake la sigue para darle masaje- ¿Si?**_

_**Andyy: Hmm…-casi convencida- Pero no se me ocurre nada en la historia**_

_**Edward: Tenemos a Carlisle loco, Jasper gay, Emmett adicto Sexual, Jake lobo frustrado & yo un vampi perfecto (HH**_

_**Carlisle: Cállate & deja pensar a Andyy**_

_**Andyy: Gracias papi Cullen –sonríe a Carlisle- Cállate Edward ¬¬'**_

_**Edward: ¬¬**_

_**Todos: los personajes no son de Andyy, son de Meyer; ella solo es creadora de la trama (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Fin de Semana Sábado**

_Jacob P.O.V_

-Black, algún día me vengare

-Cállate Edward, estamos a mano

-Yo no lo creo así, yo solo tome fotos…

-Igual yo

-Pero tú…hiciste un video y me vestiste de travesti prostituto con Emmett a mi lado

-Como sea

-Tú….

-¡Hey chicos!

-Hola Emm- contesté

-Huuy, Eddie ¿qué tienes?- pareció meditarlo un momento- ¿Resaca? Jajaja

-jajaja buena Emmett- chocamos las manos

-Que graciosos- dijo Edward, con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza- Y aunque no me crean, si… tengo algo parecido a la resaca.

-Eddie, Eddie- dije palmeándole la espalda- ¿Qué parte de "te drogamos, te anestesiamos y te metimos cualquier cosa que duerme, calma y dopa a los humanos" no entendiste?

-Exactamente esa parte- dijo regresándome las palmadas pero más fuertes- ¿Cómo es que quede "inconsciente"?- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Carlisle…

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo

-Sip- intervino Emmett- Carlisle les dio esos medicamentos para ti

-¿Carlisle qué…?

-También tienes retraso mental como Emmett?- bromeé y el solo me fulmino con la mirada-Hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada

-¿Eddie también tiene retraso mental? –Ignoro la mirada asesina que él le dirigió y prosiguió- ¡Es un alivio no ser el único raro en esta familia!

Y salió brincando como caperucita roja. Que sinceramente se vio… Aterrador. Ahora solo quedábamos Edward y yo. Cierto, ¿porque solo Edward y yo?

-Porque Carlisle y Jasper fueron a sus terapias

-¿Ya tan pronto?- pregunte asombrado- Hey deja de leer mentes… Bueno pobre Jasper ¿Cómo la estará pasando?

-No tengo idea- dijo Edward volviendo a colocarse la bolsa en la cabeza.

¿La pasara tan mal Jasper?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jasper P.O.V_

-Dinos Jasper, que te motivo a venir aquí

-Pues… verá- dije nervioso y mandando muchas olas de nerviosismo- Yo…. Pues…

-S… solo… dilo- dijo el terapeuta extremadamente nervioso

"_cálmate, Cálmate" _me decía constantemente.

Uno. Dos. Tres… tranquilo, despeja tu mente y di la verdad a medias, como _superman. _

-Bueno, yo…- tenía que decir algo- Yo no como porque…

-¿Eres anoréxico? ¿Bulímico?

-¿Qué?- pregunté asustado- no, no, no lo soy solo que no como car…

-¿Eres vegetariano?

"_¡No IMBECIL! Soy VAMPIRO, VAM-PI-RO y no como carne, ni nada de eso, me alimento de SANGRE, pero sí, soy vegetariano, solo como sangre ANIMAL… Y si no fuera porque soy "vegetariano" ahora mismo te arrancaría la cabeza ¿Captas?"_

-Sí, soy vegetariano- conteste sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar

-Gracias Jasper- decía un poco tenso el terapeuta- Es difícil compartir eso con la gente… ¿Se sienten extraños?

-Si- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Yo tengo ganas de matar- decía una chica que estaba despeinada y... daba miedo.

-Bueno Lauren, tu; pues, asesinaste a tu mejor amiga por una tontería así que lo tuyo es normal

-Yo también quiero matar- decía un chico mucho peor que… ¿Lauren? Me suena el nombre

-Bueno- dijo viendo su reloj- Tomemos un receso de media hora y regresamos

Todos salieron a tomar aire, y yo me fui directo al ventanal sin prestarle atención a los demás, solo quería un momento a solas y poder pensar y…

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, tratando de calmar mi irritación voltee y puse mi mejor cara

-Hola- contesté

-Me llamo _Sunshine _¿Y tú?

-Jasper, un gusto _Sunshine _

-El gusto es mío- dijo tomando mi mano e ignorando mi frialdad

-¿Tienes frio eh?

-Umm…-dije alejando mis manos- Un poco

-Yo sé cómo puedes apagar el frio…-dijo con una mala malísima intensión

-No…-dije nervioso- Estoy…Estoy…Bien

-Yo puedo quitártelo- dijo acercándose más a mí, peligrosamente

-Yoo…-me quedaba sin voz- Estoy casado…

-No importa, solo será un _calentón _

"_Santo Cristo, señor redentor de los pecadores hijo de nuestra santísima madre piadosa amorosa señora María… Quiere Violarme"_

-A… a…le…jate- dije nervioso y con miedo- O gritaré

-No te haré nada Jazzie… Grrr…

Esta mujer estaba loca, eso que ni qué, pero ¿Por qué no reacciona ante mis poderes? Por más que le infundía miedo, terror, nerviosismo, no hacía caso a ello.

-_¡Aaaaaaaah! Una abejaaaaa... Nos mataraaaaaaaa! Corrraaaaaan!- _pero por lo visto, los demás si tenían efecto sobre mis poderes.

Ayuda. Ayuda. Ayuda. Ayuda. Ayuda. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Seré un vampiro violado?

-Jasperrrr- decía aquella mujer loca- Vamos al consultorio del Doc. Y te podré dar un poco de _calorr…_

-No, gracias- decía cada vez más pegado al ventanal y acorralado- Déjame o… o…

-¿O qué?- pregunto retándome

-O…te mató- dije sin saber que pensar

-Quiero verlo mi adorable Jasperr

-No me provoques- dije con mayor decisión

-Me gustan los hombres difíciles.

.

.

.

.

.

_Edward P.O.V_

-Jake, ¿puedes quitar esa maldita canción de _don Omar?_

-¡La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta... Danza Cuduro! Ea ea ea, vamos Eddie, no te amargues ¡Armemos fiesta!

-¡Claro ya estas!- dijo Emmett sacando las botellas de Carlisle desde hace siglos- Yo pongo el pomo

-¡Yo pongo el ambiente!- dijo Jake, subiéndole a la estúpida canción _ danza cuduro _

-Eddie... ¿Qué pones tu?- dijo Emm, sentándose en mi piano

-Nada- dije a secas

-Vamos Edward, no seas amargado- contesto Jake

-No

-Bella sabrá de "tu mala reputacioooon"...-dijo Emmett cantando y yéndose a la cocina

-Ok, ok,- die parándome al instante del sillón- Yo, huum… traigo los invitados

¡Eso es Eddie!- dijo Emmett- pero… también debes de traer un poco de diversión

-¿Diversión?- dijimos Jake y yo

-Si hombres- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio- unas "amiguitas"

-Aah... dijo Jake- Bueno, pero yo no iré

-Ni yo

-Hey, el que traiga invitados no quiere decir que…

-¿Tu mala reputación?- amenazo Emmett

-Está bien, yo traigo a las amiguitas- conteste vencido- Espero esto no sea nada malo

.

.

.

.

.

_Tres horas después…._

_Baby I like it__  
__The way you move on the floor__  
__Baby I like it__  
__Come on and give me some more__  
__Oh yes I like it__  
__Screaming like never before__  
__Baby I like it__  
__I, I, I like it._

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

-¡VIVA LA FIESTA!- cantábamos sin cesar- ¡Vivan las chicas!

-¡Hey mira Eddie esta chica… te trae ganas!- grito Emmett desde la parte superior de la casa

-¡Oh por Dios!- dije verdaderamente impresionado- ¡esta GUAPISIMA!

Y en un santiamén estuve arriba con Emmett y aquella hermosura de mujer, cabello rojizo, piel pálida, hermosa, ojos dorados… Espera. Espera, ella es…

-¿Tanya?

-Hola Edward- contesto la adulada- ¿todavía me traes ganas?

-Yo…-volteé a ver a Emmett que sigilosamente se iba- ¡EMMETT!

-¡Disfrútala hermano!

Qué puto eres Emmett… Te voy a matar

-Eddie- dijo Tanya sacándome de mi declaratoria de guerra- Porque…¿No vamos a tu habitación?

-Estoy casado- dije enseñándole mi anillo

-Hace cinco minutos dijiste que estaba guapísima- y me imito

-Me equivoque

-Vamos Eddie- dijo acercándose y enseñándome cosas que no quería ver

-No….Nos vemos

Salí corriendo y a lo lejos se escucho un "Edward, no te escaparas" Rayos, tenía que salir, me habrí paso entre toda la multitud de gente que no conocíamos, que bebían bailaban y busque desesperado al idiota de Jake.

-¡Jake!- lo vi bailando con muchas chicas guapísimas, Hey reacciona Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo un poco molesto

-¿Qué hace Denalí aquí?

-La invito Emmett

-Mierda…Ven

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo señalando a las chicas

-Ven- le gruñí

-Ok,- dejo su botella y le dijo a las nenas- Vengo hermosas, mi amigo necesita ayuda.

Ambos íbamos, tratando de entablar conversación, ya que el ruido y la música no nos dejaban escuchar, una ves afuera de la casa, ambos hablaríamos.

-Jacob, esto esta mal

-No vayas a empezar con tus niñerías

-No, jake, es verdad, ¿Qué pasa sí se entera Esme?

-No sé

-¿Carlisle? Que haría él?- le dije

-Muy buena pregunta jovencito- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

.OH.

Estoy Jodidamente muerto. Corrección. Estamos jodidamente muertos

Volteé Lentamente para encararlo.

-¿Carlisle?- hablamos a la vez Jake y yo con pánico en nuestra voz.

-El mismo, ¿Alguna explicación Edward Cullen?

-Yo… esto…- estaba nervioso

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!- dijo Jake jalando a Carlisle dentro del mar de gente

Rayos. Esto se ponía de mal en peor. ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

* * *

_**¿Que pareció este capi? Jaja espero & sea de su agrado, bueno aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, quizás mañana suba el ultimo & el epilogo, o no habrá epilogo (:**_

_**Si dejan su Review, con su opinión, lo pensaré xD**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Andyy: Este es el último capi….**_

_**Carlisle: ¿Pero harás epilogo? –esperanzado-**_

_**Emmett: ¿Anda si? –Arrodillándose- Prometo no volver a decir que Jasper es gay **_

_**Jasper: ¬¬'**_

_**Andyy: Claro chicos habrá epilogo**_

_**Edward: Menos mal, ¿La fiesta en paz Andyy? –extiende su mano**_

_**Andyy: huum….-lo piensa- De acuerdo, la fiesta en paz.**_

_**Jake: Hey, pobre de ti donde me la quites Cullen –sobreprotegiendo a Andyy-**_

_**Edward: Da lo mismo**_

_**Andyy: No te preocupes Jake, yo nunca te fallaré; ¡Espero os disfruten el capitulo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

_Carlisle P.O.V_

-No lo vuelvo a hacer… No lo vuelvo a hacer- susurraba una y otra vez.

No sé qué rayos había pasado después del decimoquinto _vampirito _que Jake me había preparado; solo sé que todo fue… Diversión y confusión. Y ahora me encontraba tirado en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza –que me daba vueltas- y con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-Dinos…hip…que nos diste….hip…Jake…-decía Edward desde el suelo.

-Bueno…-dijo Jake desde algún lugar de la habitación- Les dije que les preparé un _vampirito _al estilo Cuulleen…

-¿Ósea?- dijo Jasper con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-¿Qué nos diste?

Jake, con la cabeza entre las almohadas, contesto:

-Sangre de animal alterada; no es necesario verles la cara, ósea, que les di alcohol a varios venados, después, los mate, y vacié su sangre en las copas, y se las di & por consecuencia se pusieron ebrios.

-Aaaahh…-contestaron ellos

Me levanté poco a poco del sillón, y la habitación dio vueltas "_Wooow, esto esta grueso" _ pensé… Salí de aquella habitación, y observe mi casa… Si estuviera vivo me hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Toda la planta baja estaba llena de platos, vasos, botellas, comida…ropa interior… Una masa verde y asquerosa…wakala… también había papeles, basura y más basura… los cuadros estaban, llenos de comida que los chicos habían aventando, algunos candelabros rotos del siglo XVII… ¡¿Qué haría?...

-Y ahora… ¿Qué haré con este desmadre?

-¡No te preocupes Carlisle!- grito Emmett entrando por la puerta principal

-Emmett….no grites- dije sobándome la cabeza

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado.

La sonrisa malévola que esbozo hizo que la cruda se fuera y un horror horrible me invadiera…Y no eran efectos de Jasper.

-¿Qué…Qué…harás?- tartamudee

-Mira y verás…

De nuevo salió por la puerta; y me quede atento observando a ver con que idiotez saldría y si no salía con que él era gay. Pero, en vez de entrar él fueron muchos y digo muchos, señores vestidos de blanco, con cubetas, trapeadores, plumeros, y muchos productos de limpieza.

-¿Qué demon…?

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen- saludaron todos "los blanquitos" a coro

-Emm… ¿Buenas tardes?

-Compermiso señor Cullen-

Y todos se repartieron por toda la casa y comenzaron a hacer limpieza. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía orgulloso de Emmett. No había actuado de manera tan estúpida ni… ¿Dónde estaba? Baje de las escaleras a paso humano; mientras un "blanquillo" subía escaleras limpiando la porquería y media que había ahí. Llegue a la puerta principal y me recosté en el marco, Emmett estaba increíblemente, limpiando los coches, que también habían sufrido durante la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte

-Limpio el coche papá

-Ya lo sé- dije cansado- ¿pero PORQUE lo haces?

-Porque…-dijo soltando la esponja y mirándome a los ojos- Alice me llamo hace dos horas y me dijo que ya iban a regresar, que llegaban en tres horas…

-¿¡QUE!¡EDWARD, JAKE, JASPEEERR! ¡ARRIBAAAAAA!

Llegaron en un santiamén… a paso humano claro. Una vez que estuvimos reunidos todos, nos dividimos algunos deberes; como por ejemplo comprar aquellos candelabros rotos y cosas así; solo teníamos una hora, para que la casa quedara impecable. Quería matar a Emmett, si él no hubiera comenzado con su mariconada de "es gay, es gay" quizás nada de esto habría pasado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Carlisle!

-Esme- susurré verdaderamente feliz- Te extrañe mucho amor, no me vuelvas a dejar con los chicos

-¿Qué acaso et dejaron traumas psicológicos?-se burlaba de mí

-Ni te imaginas…-susurré

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Pues… bien- confeso Esme- Varias veces fuimos desterradas de los centros comerciales ya que Alice se peleaba con las demás compradoras por las ofertas y los últimos productos de estas

-Ah…

Fue lo único que pude articular, mientras Alice estaba con Jasper poniéndolo al día y él... la abrazaba demasiado fuerte, como no queriéndola dejar ir, Bella se peleaba con Edward y Jacob por la tontería de las fotos del _facebook_. Mientras que Rose y Emmett se besaban apasionadamente.

Esta era mi extraña familia y la amaba mucho….

-CARLISLEEEE!

Oh. Oh. Estamos en problemas. Edward al igual que yo sé tenso, más bien, todos nos tensamos al escuchar el grito de Alice. Poco a poco me fui acercando con los ojos cerrados rezando por qué no siguieran los "blanquitos" limpiando.

-¿Qué…que…su… su...Cede?-tartamudee

-Está bien que dije, que no quería ningún rasguño a la sala, comedor y a toda la casa, pero no me refería a que no hicieran nada... Todo está impecable Carlisle, no exageres papá…

-¡ah!-dije aliviado; pues, no queríamos meternos en problemas…

-Y aunque así fuera- intervino Bella- Ni si quiera lo hubiéramos sabido porque Jake está con ustedes y Alice no puede ver lo que sucede

-Cierto- finalizo ella.

Los chicos y yo sonreímos de satisfacción, al saber que no había nada de "blanquillos" ni de que nuestro histórico fin de semana fuera descubierto. Voltee a ver a Edward y él sonreía al igual que los demás.

-¿Les fue bien no?- pregunto curiosa Rose

-No sabes cuánto- contesté

A pesar del fin de semana de tres días con los chicos, aprendí que todos eran geniales, aunque claro, tuve mis miedos; pero estaba seguro de que si volvería a pasar, no me comportaría de una manera tan niña e infantil como la de este fin.

-Espero…-murmuro Edward.

-¿Alice?-pregunto Emmett-¿Sabías que Jasper es…Gay?

-¡Emmett!

Oh, no; no de nuevo.

* * *

_**¡Terminado! Este fic esta terminado, subiré epilogo, lo prometo, el epilogo estará bueno, jejee que os pareció? A mi se me hace un final del nabo ._. Su opinión es lo que más importa. Nos leemos en el epilogo**_

_**Andyy**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Andyy: Hoy me toca decir sola el epilogo u.u, los chicos están ocupados haciendo el epilogo... Espero lo disfruten, mil gracias por leer este estúpido Fic "es gay" a todos & cada uno de los lectores mil gracias, sin Uds., & sus hermosos reviews yo no hubiera continuado._**

**_Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la trama_**

**_

* * *

_**

**¡ES GAY!**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

**

* * *

**

_Edward P.O.V_

Después de nuestro "hermoso fin de semana" la vida en la casa Cullen regreso a la normalidad; todos atendían sus propios asuntos, Emmett pareció tener lagunas mentales ya que según él no recordaba nada. Curioso ¿no? Jasper nos conto de que cierta chica... Huum… llamada... _Sunshine _creo, trato de violarlo; todos entramos en carcajadas, a excepción de Alice, ella estaba furiosa y juro vengarse de esa chica. Me compadecí de la pobre chica; ella sufriría el enojo de Alice Cullen.

Bella me había castigado con el látigo de su desprecio y se vengó invitando todos los días al chucho ese a comer y a salir un rato con ella. Lo hizo porque "ofendí" a su gran amigo; pero ella aun no sabía de lo que Jake me hizo… Y no quería que lo supiera, sabía que el chucho iba a ganar. Esme nunca se dio cuenta de que habían roto algunos de sus adornos de hace siglos y que fueron reemplazados por imitaciones baratas; o al menos todavía no se daba cuenta. Jake, por su lado, al principio me hizo la vida imposible, burlándose de mi; pero recordamos ambos mi volvo rosa; y él me ayudo a repararlo; cuando Rose vio el volvo se agarro a carcajada y comenzó a tomar fotos como loca y fue a subirlas a _facebook. _ Como era de esperarse, mi volvo se convirtió en el más famoso & crearon una página llamada "El volvo Rosa de Forks" fue la vergüenza de mi eternidad.

Mi volvo ya estaba arreglado y le hicimos unos cuantos cambios para que mejorara, si era toda una maquina ahora era súper maquina, es más era más rápida que los autos de _rápido & furioso _y eso ya era decir mucho.

Alice no entendía la palabra paz, ya que regresando de su fin de semana de compras compulsivas, comenzó a organizar otro viaje pero nada más y nada menos que a ¡Europa!

-Alice es demasiado- decía mi Bella

-Calla Bell's, no la pasaremos genial- decía yendo de un lado a otro, acomodando las maletas de todas

-Alice…-decía Esme- Esta vez Bella tiene razón es...

-¡Mamá! No puedo creerlo, lo pasaremos bien, no dudes de mí

-No lo hago- contesto Esme- Solo que... ¿Y los chicos? ¿No pueden venir? Estaremos lejos de ellos dos meses o más

Eso era lo que más nos tenía preocupados. Dos meses sin mujeres. Y de nuevo solos los chicos y yo.

-¡Hey! ¿Lista para irse?- dijo Jake entrando por la puerta de la casa

-Supongo….-contesto Bella

-¿Les ayudo con las maletas?

-¡Claro! Y tu Jazzie, Eddy y Emmy, andén suban las maletas

Y todos subimos sus maletas, que fueron más de veinte, a una camioneta casi para mudanza. Alice se fue a despedir de su amado esposo, y lo mismo hizo Rose, Esme y mi Bella.

-Te voy a extrañar- me dijo con melancolía

-Yo también conteste

-Te amo- me beso tiernamente y yo le correspondí el beso-También te amo bella.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Jake y yo, nos quedamos parados en el umbral de la casa, viendo como se alejaba poco a poco la camioneta y el porshe de Alice con las chicas.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo Jake

-Igual yo- contesto Emmett

-¿Y si….?

-¿Y si qué Carlisle?- pregunte divertido sabiendo la respuesta.

Entonces, en los cinco rostros se dibujaron unas traviesas y cómplices sonrisas.

¿-_House of Dead_…. O _Guitar Hero_?- Pregunto Jake

-_Guitar hero-_ contesto Emmett

-Voy por los _vampiritos estilo Cullen-_Dijo Carlisle en dirección al bosque

-Voy a poner el juego- salió disparado Jasper

-Voy por la música… porque después ¡Habrá fiesta!-grito Emmett

-¿Listo Black?

-¿Listo Cullen?

Ambos nos retamos. Esto sería divertido, Dos meses _solos_, ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de estar solo, con los chicos…era muy tentadora.

* * *

_**¡Terminado! Por fin, está terminado ¡Es gay! Que les pareció… ¿Es bueno el epilogo? Jajaja espero y si, ¿Qué se imaginan después de esto? ¡Mucha, mucha diversión! Claro que si, quizás, solo **__**quizás**__** haga una secuela de es gay… pero, lo pensaré….**_

_**¡Ahora por favor lean "Atracción Prohibida! Que es uno de mis primer Fics con lemoon y esas cosas *risa nerviosa* jejeje, beuno, **_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy**_


End file.
